Bleeding In Silence
by Rosscow
Summary: Such a long chain of principles tore them apart. And yet, just the briefest, most vague sign of care in a crucial night brought them together. Varian Wrynn/OC


**Hey, bros. Yes, yes I know! I've been posting a lot of oneshots lately.**

**I had most of them stored in my folders and since I want to return to writing after a few months of just moping around and playing games I decided to edit them. I thought that ****that ****might help me get the hang of writing again ... and surprisingly it did!**

**Since I've been playing WoW for a good nine months now I decided to dedicate this oneshot to it. And more specifically to Mr. jackass king Varian Wrynn. We all know what a sour worm he can be ... always, right? And me being me, I wanted to **_**crush**_** that shell of his and show what was hidden inside.**

**WARNING: Now, take note that my OC will be about 18 I think, maybe less maybe more so if you dislike the male character being that much older click the back button. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not into pedophilia, but we all know what women acted like in that era (check out the second Assassin's Creed and you'll see) and for someone like Varian that just didn't feel right to me. My character isn't that innocent, but I honestly prefer her to be a bit kiddish and annoying rather than a whore. And since I'll get flames for this statement - No, I'm not saying all women were whores. **

**Anyway ...**

**Note that this is a oneshot so the development of Varian's emotions is not that greatly described. That of course can lead to a bit of an OOC feeling, so if you do feel that, please leave and know that I am sorry for your disappointment.**

**Excuse any grammatical or/and spelling mistakes, I'm not from a country where English is spoken freely. Now I'd honestly applaud you if you read all this crap.**

**Enjoy!**

Another faltering woman passed by Robin while she strode hastily down one of the many halls of Stormwind castle, ignorant of the coldness of the night and with shoulders stiff and back straightened in show of her newly earned high rank amongst the rich population of soldiers.

Whether the prostitute couldn't keep her balance from intoxication or exhaustion, the young mage was precarious, though the more and more frequent sights of whores in the castle were not what had been bothering both her and her dear friend, Anduin.

Gossip had started invading the once peaceful kingdom ever since the king had started sheltering these ... _rotten_ harlots in his chambers for reasons well-aware to all. But that too was not what made the young prince's heart clench, rather it was from the fact that he knew something was troubling his father, who, being the thick-skinned, self loving lemon, refused to speak.

And as a good friend and a loyal soldier, Robin placed the duty to confront her Sire on herself.

With the confidence she had built over her walk the girl stopped in front of a pair of massive doors and after running a hand through her short dark mane raised her hand to knock without any fluctuation whatsoever.

But her wall of certainty quickly crumbled once the bitter king appeared at the entrance of his chambers sweaty, shirtless, with loose hair and the stench of intercourse weighting heavily on his broad shoulders.

"Sire." she greeted respectably and bowed her head long enough to notice the small lump in the man trousers.

At that moment she finally gave thought to how much her walk had worn her, having paid mind to the breaths that couldn't quench her thirsty lungs.

A certain knot coiled in her throat, causing her avid intakes to deepen while she struggled to swallow back the tension.

Just what had possessed this man?

"Soldier." Varian grumbled and loosened his strained arm muscles "What business do you have here?"

Robin met his cool gaze and with a hand covering her mouth cleared her throat, buying enough time to find her voice.

"I..." she began, uncertain in her words.

What_ was_ she suppose to say?

That there were gossips flying around the entire city? That his loyal maids started wearing more ... vulgar robes in hopes that they would be given the chance to crawl in his bed? That his own soldiers now looked at him with pity hidden within their honoring expressions?

What words did she have to use in order for his royal ass to listen to her without argument?

"Your son is worried about his father, Sire." she saw him spare her a quick full body glance in inspection "He wishes to know what has been bothering you."

His eyes hardened, forcing her to look past him and at the burning fireplace that lit up his richly decorated quarters.

He had noticed her tremor.

"As do the rest of us."

And there it was - the foul look of realization of holding great dominance over the opponent had crossed his rough features. Now that he was conversant of her fear he could practically sense it.

A rumbling chuckle vibrated sorely in his chest, lasting only a moment, though the mockery in his gaze stayed proudly present.

"And out of all my soldiers, Anduin chose to send you? A little girl."

A bitter feeling numbed the once evident anxiety and carved a sour frown on the girl's round face.

"I beg to disagree, king." she stated in a solemn tone "I came here on my own free will, seeing as I cherish my friendship with the price and wish to help him relieve himself of his worries."

Varian exhaled, the sound coming out shoal and filled with annoyance, though before the chain of stinging words could spill from his mouth a chirping patch of laughter stopped him.

Both Robin and the king turned to the small group of maids that had their hands pressed to their mouths in an attempt to cease their high pitched giggles, though failing terribly in the end.

A scalding glare was send to them in warning, causing them to hurriedly hide behind the sharp corner of the hall, even if their heated gossip could still be heard over the shrieking winter wind.

Varian locked his icy orbs with the girl's briefly before stepping aside and motioning for her to enter, which she did after a shallow nod.

"Now we may speak in peace." he pointed while filling two small glasses with an insipid looking, brownish alcohol Robin was yet to discover the origin of "I understand your reasoning, soldier. I have seen the bond grow between you and Anduin." he pressed the glass in her awaiting hand and raised his own to his mouth "But what I do in my short spare time does not concern him."

The girl gave the large room an apathetic glance before settling on the thick fur covering the floor before the fireplace. The walls were richly decorated, giving out the feeling that the chambers belonged to someone of high rank, though with Robin keeping her reasons for her visit as main priority she didn't pay much mind to the luxurious belongings. Only whirled her eyes to whatever caught her attention from time to time.

A decent amount of time had passed since Varian had first opened the doors, which thankfully had ridden the room of the suffocating stench of sex. The girl could actually breath without having to calm her stomach from the aroma, though her king still kept a thick hormone smelling shield around him.

"I understand that, Sire, but he is your son." she watched the man sit on his unmade bed, facing her, and rest his elbows on his every now and then convulsing hips "He wants to know what weights on your mind so that he may find a solution."

In a brisk movement Varian forced the burning liquid down his throat and clenched his teeth to surpass a growl from the dry cough scrabbling in his chest.

"My son has only conclusions." he forced out with a voice slightly hushed from the strong shot "Nothing corrupts my mind. Now you may leave and tell him as such."

"Then why-?"

"-The wrenches?" he cut shortly and received a stiff nod from the perplexed mage "I am a man, is it so wrong?"

Shockingly blunt, but he had a stable surface under his feet, unlike her.

He was the king, but before all a man, he had his fair share of needs, it was normal, even if his seemed to be more potent than those of others. He was right, all she had were conclusions built on Anduin's worry and her own superficial review.

"No, but-"

"-Leave, soldier." he ordered, his voice snarky and forceful, which would have send her on her way if the circumstances were different, but now ... it was like his own dominating nature was forcing her to rebel against him.

She would leave, but it would chew at her mind if she didn't act upon a final attempt to make him talk.

With her now half full glass left on the soft fur mat, Robin rouse only to crouch after and clasped her hands over the king's, which hung lifelessly over his knees, his own glass gripped in one of them.

"King, why are you hurting?"

As if her words began a debate in his head whether to tell her or not his eyes became distant.

Robin understood his reasoning. After all she was nothing but the next soldier in the line, though the king knew she was a very close friend of his son's thus he could trust her. Even if his problems were as personal as this one.

A weighty exhale left the cogitating man before he faced his loyal soldier and at that moment, by the most concise eye contact they shared Robin saw just how troubled he was.

She lowered her gaze to her hands as the prickling feeling of awkwardness settled in her chest.

His looks could be so heavy sometimes, this one being no different.

He was king Varian Wrynn. He knew what to do no matter the situation. So what could be bothering him so much to cause him to be so hesitant?

"Do you truly wish to know the cause of my behavior?" he asked and coarsely lifted her chin to lock his eyes with hers "Look at me, soldier."

Robin nodded, now she being the one trying to pull back, though the king kept her chin in his grip and by the pressure he was applying, he wasn't about to let go.

"Then swear before your king that whatever you learn, you will keep in this room." the girl inhaled strenuously, her intake sounding chopped and shivering and guided her hands from his knees to her chest.

"I give you my word, Sire."

The king sighed and stood.

"Come." he ordered shortly before opening the single large window present in the room.

"What do you see?" came his question once Robin stepped to his side and motioned to the site beyond the castle.

"Uh...Stormwind, Sire?"

"Exactly." the king leaned forward and lay his palms on the stone window frame, seemingly unaffected by the cold wind that rushed in like a herd of frightened livestock, despite being half naked "I have guarded this city for many years, seen it grow along with my army." he turned to the girl, still resting upon the cool window "Each and every soldier I have watched become a fine warrior and every time I was overwhelmed with pride."

Robin watched him turn his back to her and head to the fireplace, now the unyielding flames being the core of his attention instead of his peaceful kingdom.

The mage was growing impatient with his speech. There were just too many things she already knew, though didn't dare rush him.

Despite being young and lacking calmness and patience she still had common sense, and interrupting the king was equal to volunteer for a decapitation.

"But lately," he continued with a calm tone and a sluggish flow he had kept throughout his monologue "in my eyes, some soldiers have been standing out more than others."

"Sire?" the girl questioned, now bewildered more than when he had first started speaking.

Like he hadn't heard her at all, Varian made no attempt to explain, only went forward with his speech.

"A woman, a part of our newest recruits, has been ..._ bothering _me."

A sudden wave of excitement swept over the young girl only moments after the king had mention "woman".

Now she understood his strange behavior, and she would have long ago if she hadn't been so blinded by her own inferences.

"King, are you in love?"

She was given a brief glance, causing her smile to grow along with her anticipation as a bubbling feeling arouse in her stomach.

"Sire, those are great news!" she exclaimed and, with little thought of her actions, cupped one of his hands in hers "Have you began courtship yet? We have to tell everyone to prepare-"

What little air she had in her lungs was forced out when she was grossly pulled forward by her vest.

"Remember your oath, soldier." the king growled, his grip on her top tightening.

"But...Sire, those aren't news to be ashamed of."

She was pushed back, making her stumble while Varian let out a hearted laughter.

"Are you so blind? What do you think is the reason for all these whores?"

His head was hanging low, she could see even with his back turned to her, like he himself wanted to deny the truth that prickled his mind and heart.

"I cannot have her. She was taken from me."

"By who, Sire?" she asked with an eager hand extended and ready to lay on his shoulder.

"By my own son."

Her hand fell limp to her side.

This had to be a mistake.

The king had had far too many drinks, his sensible thinking was misted. And when had been the last time she had seen him eat?

"But, Sire, your son does not have a lover."

Robin stepped back, startled, once the man abruptly turned to face her, a crude glare tearing her frail form apart like a starved predator.

"Then what are you?"

"I..." she stuttered and curled a fist before her chest, her heart drumming wildly.

Dear God, her chest was going to burst.

What kind of a question was that? If she pulled through this meeting without fainting, she'd be a hero in her book.

"I am but a close friend, king." she struggled to even her rash breaths, her mind racing and thoughts blurred "Your majesty knows that, does he not?"

With every word she heard her voice lighten until it was just a thin squeal, giving out a vulnerable image to her trembling form. She could barely keep herself standing against the king, and in such a moment, where his intimidating actually scared her, made it that much more elaborate.

"Prove it."

"What?" she blurted, baffled.

"Prove to me that your heart in unbound! Prove to me that you can look at another man without feeling guilty!"

With every step the man took towards her, Robin stepped back until she was pressed firmly to a cool wall.

"Prove to me," by now he stood only inches away from her with hands pressed on either side of her shoulders, his words no more than a whisper "that you do not love him."

The girl could only blink in refusal to believe that this was her commander, her king, the figure she looked up to.

He was nothing like his usual bitter bald self. Now his sharp stare was broken, his eyes were silently pleading, begging for her to say something. Anything.

His expression was soft, letting out what he had been drowning in anger.

Now, he looked ... _human_. And he was hurting because of her.

Her own guilt became too much for her to bare; it made her chest heavy with regret for not seeing what even a blind man could have. She was at fault for neglecting him.

Within the heat of the moment, where his pain and her self hate imploded, she kissed him. She pressed her mouth hard against his, molding her urgency and beg for forgiveness in a single brutal act as he did the same.

Shaking hands tangled in his long sweaty hair and gripped so hard that the girl was sure she was hurting him, though he didn't complain, only lifted her up with the same wallow of emotions and carried her to his bed.

His freshly grown stubble grazed her dry skin in a tantalizing manner, forcing out a shuddering sigh from her whelming chest.

Robin kept her eyes shut, afraid that if she opened them this moment, their moment would be nothing more than just another long daydream. So instead she focused on the slick tongue propelling hers with the sweetest caresses and let herself delve in the pleasurable moment.

She wrapped her legs around his wide waist and pulled back only to press her forehead against his, admiring the glowing warmth that grew in his blue gaze.

He truly did love her.

"King." she sighed, sucking in heavy breaths unlike him, who only kept his grip on her smaller frame, holding her in the most gentle of manners, like she would shatter if he so much as moved.

"Varian." he all but purred, his correction earning him a soft giggle before the young girl covered his rough face and neck with tender kisses "Robin ..."

"So you do remember my name." she mocked with a smile and softly traces the large scar gracing his nose.

Through how much pain had this man struggled to become so sour and apathetic, Robin, being only a young adult was yet to be told. But that didn't stop her from loving him the way he was.

His rank wouldn't stop her, nor his age, nor his character and the soon to erupt gossip from others.

Varian had chosen her, much like she chose him the moment she lay her mouth upon his. Their minds were made up and there was now path to lead them back. They were bound.

Varian rubbed his hands over her sides, the caring touches accompanied by the smallest smile in replacement of his usual frown.

"From the first day you bowed before me."


End file.
